


Artistic Tools

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Paint Me Your Color [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: “Did you think I’d forget about that little idea you had? How did you say it?” she touched the tip of the bullet to her chin in contemplation, “Oh yeah! That you wanted to capture the face I make when you fuck me on your canvas.” she pointed the tip towards Adora’s beet-red face as she was reminded of the erotic fantasy.“I’m… honestly surprised you remember that much.” Adora muttered, a hand reaching back to rub behind her neck and easing the rushing blood that filled her face.“Oh, Adora, how could I possibly forget something like that?” Catra asked, feigning injury as she pressed a hand to her chest, “After confiding such a dirty fantasy to me, did you really think I’d let it go?”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Paint Me Your Color [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596742
Comments: 15
Kudos: 313





	Artistic Tools

Catra never did give the blonde artist her number and she never asked Adora’s for hers. But that wasn’t to say they never communicated after that day. At the skatepark, under her favorite shady tree, Catra would catch the blonde staring at her. They’d hold each other’s gazes for a while before Adora would turn away first, pretending like she was leaving to go to the restroom. But Catra knew she was just putting some time between leaving her message and waiting for the brunette to find it.

She rode her board up to the edge of the cement, kicking it up to meet her hand and taking it with her up to the giant oak. She didn’t know how many people knew about it but there was a little bit of a hidey-hole near the base of the trunk, just small enough for the blonde to leave her notes in. There was something oddly satisfying about getting secret notes rather than texts; something personal and intimate about their discreet communication that left a flutter in the girl’s chest every time she found a new one.

She opening the folded paper and read the message inside. “I want to draw you again. Could you make time for me tomorrow? -A”

The politeness in the blonde’s words made Catra chuckle, bringing her back in time when hidden messages and secret codes were sent between young lovers for a chance at a romantic rendezvous. Catra liked to believe there was a bit of a hopeless romantic in everyone just so that is was less embarrassing to admit to herself that she liked it.

The brunette knelt down, shuffling through the grass for the pencil before leaving her reply. “I’ll swing by around noon. -C”

She folded the slip of paper back and gave it one more fold to show she read it, nestling it back into the hole. The pencil was placed back on the ground before she heard her friend calling her. “Yo Catra! What're you doing over there?!”

“None of your business!” Catra called back but her mind was already elated and unable to add any bite into her words.

As she raced down to the cement playground and dropped her board to the hard, smooth surface, she couldn’t help but wonder what that artistic brain of hers had in mind, pondering what the blonde wanted to do. She had an inkling of an idea, a spark of inspiration that ignited something deviously sensual in the brunette’s head. As the spark exploded in her mind with its anticipated rewards, she couldn't help finding herself more and more excited to hold their little meeting.

***

Catra came up to the studio bearing a backpack with one item inside. Why she needed a whole backpack for one thing? To be discreet, of course. She couldn’t give away the surprise before the grand reveal.

“Hold this for me.” she asked, shoving the bag into Adora’s arms when she was let inside, letting the blonde feel how light the contents were and leaving her to question what could possibly be inside.

As she stripped out of her clothes in the bathroom, she imagined what Adora could possibly be thinking about why she brought the bag with her. Maybe her brain took an innocent approach to the contents, thinking it was a change of clothes or a meal or snack for later. Maybe she’d take a peek inside and get herself a little preview of what Catra had in store for her. It would be a shame if she did; she’d wanted to see the blonde’s initial reaction with her own two eyes.

She wouldn’t peek, Catra told herself, shrugging on the robe and beginning to tie on the sash. She felt pretty confident about it, smirking to herself and thinking that the blonde would behave herself. But, as she tightened the sash around her waist, an intrusive thought of doubt crept into her head, starting to question if she really was as well behaved as the brunette thought. Best not to tempt fate, she considered as she walked out of the bathroom.

She saw Adora sitting at the counter with her back facing the door while the bag rested on the granite counter slab, looking miraculously unopened. A proud smirk spread across her lips, happy for the well-behaved girl’s resistance, although it was more based on the fact that Catra wouldn’t waste a second to look inside a mysterious bag she was left alone with. Well, it worked out in Catra’s favor nonetheless.

She stalked her way to the blonde’s backside, stepping carefully across the polished hardwood floor before pressing her hands onto the other’s shoulders and pulling herself closer to Adora’s ear. “Hey Adora,” she whispered in a low, husky voice that got the blonde sitting up at attention.

“That was quick,” Adora stated, her voice cracking as the excitement from the sudden start settled.

Catra felt as good about herself as a cat who swallowed a canary, reaching past the artist’s body and letting her hand linger against the cool countertop. “I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” she told her while her other hand rested against her thigh, “Besides, I brought a little present for you.”

“A pre- is that what’s in that bag?” Adora asked, sounding surprised that the contents of Catra’s backpack were intended for her.

Catra snickered softly and she pulled the bag off of the counter as she slipped away from the blonde’s reach. “Maybe,” she teased as she began to inch back towards the bed.

Adora breathed out a short chuckle as she watched the brunette make herself comfortable on the mattress, her fingers playing at the bag’s zipper. “Well, isn’t that nice of you, but I don’t have anything to give you in return.” she said as she stood up to join her by the bed.

“That’s fine. Consider this a present for the both of us.” Catra stated, finally unzipping the backpack and reaching inside to pull out its one, sole item. “Ta-dah,” from the bag, she pulled out a stainless-steel vibrating bullet, sleek and clean and ready for use.

The blonde looked somewhat surprised by the toy’s sudden reveal but not uninterested as she drew herself closer. “You got me a sex toy?” she asked.

Catra clicked her tongue and waved her finger at the guess, “Not quite,” she stated as she crossed her leg over the other, feeling the robe slip off her thighs from the incline. “Did you think I’d forget about that little idea you had? How did you say it?” she touched the tip of the bullet to her chin in contemplation, “Oh yeah! That you wanted to capture the face I make when you fuck me on your canvas.” she pointed the tip towards Adora’s beet-red face as she was reminded of the erotic fantasy.

“I’m… honestly surprised you remember that much.” Adora muttered, a hand reaching back to rub her neck and ease the rushing blood that filled her face.

“Oh, Adora, how could I possibly forget something like that?” Catra asked, feigning injury as she pressed a hand to her chest, “After confiding such a dirty fantasy to me, did you really think I’d let it go?”

The blonde’s eyes flashed to the brunette’s thighs, taking in how the loose robe fell off her skin to reveal such luscious flesh. They rose up to the girl’s chest, her model’s posture giving her eyes a window into her hanging breasts, and further up to see the flirtatious look dancing in Catra’s eyes, waiting patiently for the blonde’s response. Adora licked her lips like a wolf eyeing her prize but kept her composure and held off on the succulent meal tempting her.

“So, what did you have in mind?” the artist asked, her curiosity sufficiently piqued.

The immense excitement in Catra’s heterochromatic eyes grew and shined with a radiant glimmer of arousal. She bit at her lower lip, feeling her body fill with a static buzz that played at her stomach and tickled her sex. “I am going to pleasure myself with this, and you… are going to watch me.” she explained with a bit of a sultry purr in her voice, her body leaning back and letting the loosely fastened robe slip off her shoulders. “Sound fun?”

A hand pressed over the blonde’s mouth, considering the brunette’s suggestion and fitting all the factors together. “Yeah…” she whispered, “Yeah, that could work. But, there’s one thing I’d like to add.”

“What’s that?”

Adora’s body came closer, moving her face inches away from hers as she closed the gap between them, pressing her hands into the bed on either side of her model’s hips. “I don’t want you to look away from me, not even for a second.” she asked, her voice low and firm as she held on tightly to Catra’s gaze.

Catra stared back for just a moment longer before her smirk found its way home, “Done.”

***

She didn’t know what got her insides twitching more, her favorite sex toy that has kept her company for many sleepless nights and dull afternoons or the lustful gaze held in the blonde’s ethereal blue eyes that was eating her way through Catra’s body mercilessly. They were ravaging her, ripping her apart and tearing her mind to pieces, all without laying a single finger on her.

She sat on the bed, the robe discarded and her leg spread wide as she showed the artist just how hungry her pussy was for the vibrating toy. Its intense buzz was muffled as she shoved it deep inside her womanly cavern, feeling it slip nice and easy with the slick, slippery mess that lined her inner walls. She felt it rubbing and pressing against her favorite spots with its motorous hum, spilling moan after raspy moan as her hips bucked in delight.

And Adora could see it all; how wet she was, how utterly shameless her body had become, she could see every inch of it. Was she getting wet too, Catra wondered as she thrusted the toy in and out of her body. Under that cool artist façade, under that silently observing gaze, was she feeling just as horny as the brunette was? Her eyes fell down to the black leggings that clothed the blonde’s lower body, licking her lips as she stared at the space between the girl’s partially spread legs. She imagined the mess sitting just beneath those fabric layers, imagined herself licking it clean for her.

“Catra,” the blonde called her, her low, scolding tone barely registering to the moaning brunette, “eyes up.”

Catra pried her eyes away from the alluring area, falling back to Adora’s concentrated gaze. She watched the blonde stare at her for a moment before seeing her blue eyes glance downward to continue drawing out the ecstasy littered across Catra’s face and the pleasure racing through Catra’s body.

How long had they been at this? How long had Catra been sitting on the edge, teasing the part of her that was just ready to burst? She couldn’t tell, having no sense of time in this state and Adora seemed to not believe in clocks as not a single face existed in the studio. Maybe they were just beyond time, like the very concept didn’t exist in this small space. There was just the two of them: artist and model, the observer and the observe. Maybe the outside world didn’t exist at all. All of civilization could have been wiped out the moment they began and neither of them would ever know, Adora being too focused on Catra’s slacked jaw and rolling hips and Catra too focused on watching Adora watching her body getting off on the vibrator and those deep, profound, blue orbs that traced out every detail. Everything could disappear, all of it, as long as she could continue this dance of glances between the two of them.

“Adora…” she whispered her name, letting it slip free from her lips as her hips buckled forward, “Adora…” she gasped, letting it fall again.

Adora glanced up at the call, her hand stilling as she looked up at the brunette, “Do you need a break?” she asked.

Catra shook her head slowly, “I need _you_.”

Adora watched her from a moment before a soft chuckle left her body. She placed the pencil away and placed the sketchbook aside. Catra had no idea how far the blonde had gotten but the artist was fully willing to accept that she was done for now.

She curled her finger towards the pleading brunette, “C’mere.” she said, beckoning Catra to join her.

Her legs trembled and shook as she moved them underneath her body, still feeling the toy roaring with life deep inside of her as she crawled across the sheets. She carefully stepped forward, feeling a surplus of liquid trickle down and out of her body. It lined her inner thighs, making everything slippery between her legs as she took two steps to get to the waiting blonde.

Adora’s hands went to Catra’s hips, pulling her even closer and having her straddle her lap. “You want to cum?”

“Mm-hm…” Catra hummed with a soft nod of her head.

She felt a kiss press to the corner of her eye and another pressing itself to her freckled cheeks, “You’re so cute…” the blonde whispered against her heated skin, reaching her hand down to grasp the base of the toy. She twisted and slid its shaft against the brunette’s inner walls, feeling for herself just how wet Catra was inside. “You want your toy or my fingers?” she asked, a hand steadying Catra’s hips and keeping them still.

The brunette whined, her arms wrapping themselves around the blonde’s neck and holding her tight. “Fingers… I want your fingers.” she gasped, speaking into Adora’s ear as she gave her answer.

The smile on Adora’s face widened, a bit of pride shining in her eyes as she pressed her lips to the edge of Catra’s ear. “That’s my girl…” she whispered.

Slowly, the toy was dragged out of her body, its vibrations licking at Catra’s entrance as the blonde edged it out further and further until it was completely free from Catra’s wet, little hole. Her hips winced at the sudden, emptying sensation, a soft yelp hitting the rim of Adora’s ear as her body begged to be refilled immediately.

The toy was turned off and tossed behind her body, a soft thud sounding on the bed as it made impact. She felt Adora’s body pressed tightly to her front, the blonde making sure Catra’s property didn’t fall to the hard floor below. A kind gesture but it was completely unnoticed with the brunette’s dire need for Adora, waiting to be fulfilled.

“Adora,” she whined, pressing her lips to the other’s neck, nipping at her and pulling for her attention, “hurry up…”

Adora let out a soft groan, breathing in sharply as she felt the brunette’s teeth sink into her and bite at her skin. “Behave…” she warned her with a low, playful growl.

Catra’s eyes flashed up for a second, a rebellious, make-me attitude filling her chest as she continued to nibble and bite at the area. She fed off the soft grunts and groans that rumbled in the blonde’s throat, fueling her desire to carry on until she left a deep bruise on the girl’s skin.

A satisfied chuckle left her as she looked at her work with pride and admiration. She ran her tongue over the smooth, caucasian skin, immersing herself in the girl’s taste as she dragged the lick under Adora’s chin. “Give it to me, Adora…” she whispered, her hips shifting closer and rolling into her body.

Adora gritted her teeth, holding herself back while her fingernails dug into Catra’s flesh with her strong grip. The brunette could only imagine what tortures she sat herself through in her little drawing session but Catra enjoyed the rough handlings of the sexually frustrated girl.

Adora pulled her lips in for a heated kiss, her tongue pushing itself well inside the girl’s mouth while Catra’s coiling arms kept the two of them firmly pressed together. Catra could taste it, how much the blonde wanted her and waited for this, the sweet, tangy flavor working up her appetite. Luckily for her, that just meant the blonde was in a less teasing sort of mood as she snaked her fingers downward and felt her way inside Catra’s body.

Her hips tried to jerk back, her body still feeling quite sensitive from her little show of how she liked to pleasure herself, but Adora’s hold didn’t yield. She held her down to her lap, pushing in her fingers deeper until she had the brunette practically squirming against her hand. Catra’s lips parted in a soft gasp, sucking in as much air as she could before the blonde hastily reconnected to the brunette’s lips. She felt Adora’s fingers slip out from her body, pulling out a soft moan from the girl before shoving her fingers back, her thump grounding itself into her clit and rubbing tight circles.

“Fuck…” Catra hissed, her hips bucking away from the intensity for a second before accepting it wholly.

Her fingers carried on like this, thrusting in and out, taking brief pauses to show her clit a little love and attention before carrying on again. Vibrating toys were nice but they didn’t have this level of flexibility; they couldn’t match the dexterous skills of the blonde’s digits, couldn’t directly attack her favorite spots so brutally, couldn’t live up to the immense level of attention to detail and care Adora showed her in every stroke and curl.

Catra’s hips began to rock into her, began riding her fingers desperately as she felt herself closing in on the edge. She needed all of her, every inch of her, to take her there. She wanted her to take her there, wanted her to be her guide to the gates of pleasure and euphoric desires—where her head melted into a white-hot mess and her body became nothing but electric signals and mindless flesh.

“That’s it…” Adora whispered into the brunette’s olive skin, pressing her mouth against her neck and making Catra crane her head back to provide further access. “Take it, Catra… take it how you like…” she breathed into her nape, biting into the flesh, “I’m yours… I’m all yours.”

That did it; as Catra’s hips surged and her body thrusted itself onto Adora’s fingers, feeling the overwhelming waves of pleasure completely wash over and drown her body. “Yes,” she cried out, her hands gripping onto Adora’s shoulders for dear life, “yesyesyesyes _yes_! Adora!... Adora…” Her eyes flickered open, seeing Adora’s half-lidded and heavy gaze meeting hers—a reflection of all her lust and insatiable want for the other.

Catra’s lips fell into hers, locking onto her despite her breathless moans and lack of oxygen. She felt the last few waves crash into her, making her knees tremble and her hips thrust back against the blonde’s fingers for those last few licks of lingering pleasure. It was only after her body felt done and spent did she let her lips retreat, panting and letting their breaths intermingle in the tiny space between their bodies.

Adora let out a soft chuckle first, removing her fingers and licking the remaining slick off their surface. “What did you like more, your toy or me?”

That made Catra snicker and she rolled her eyes, “As if you even have to ask.” she stated with a flirtatious smirk, “That toy is nothing but junk food, but you’re a fucking delicacy.” she said, pun absolutely intended. Her eyes trailed downward, her gaze raking over the blonde’s body as they fell down to her legs and hips that were still annoyingly clothed behind that tight, black, stretchy material. “And speaking of delicacies…” she muttered, her fingertips tracing down the centerline of Adora’s body before hooking themselves into the hem of her tights, “mind if I indulge in yours?”

She heard the blonde swallow hard; saw the lump fall down her esophagus and crash right into the pit of her stomach. “I… don’t really mind, but you really don’t have to do anything for me.” she stated, still having the energy to be modest. Catra would have to fix that.

“Nonsense,” the brunette called the girl’s self-restraint, pulling herself off the blonde’s lap and kneeling down between her legs, “it’s not fair if it’s just me having all the fun. Besides…” she began rubbing up and down the space between Adora’s spread legs, feeling the blonde’s wetness work its way through the thin fabric, “I want to hear what you sound like when you moan for me…” she stated, her eyes peering up at the blonde, watching her face struggle to hold back against her tempting touch.

Adora bit at her lip, rubbing back against Catra’s fingers before letting loose a breath she was holding in. “Okay…” she whispered and the answer made the brunette’s eyes light up at the exciting opportunity to eat the artist out.

Her rubbing fingers moved to assist her other hand in removing the girl’s leggings. They pressed against Adora’s skin, hooking themselves into the blonde’s panties as well and pulling them down the other’s legs. Her hips lifted off the chair slightly to assist in her clothing’s removal, sitting in her seat with just her t-shirt still draped over her chest and dipping into her pelvis. Catra felt her inner walls twitch happily at the sight, finding something extremely dirty and erotic about the image before her eyes. If only her little artistic friends could see her now—lower body exposed and legs spread wide all for her.

She sat on her knees before the blonde, getting herself as comfortable as she could get before giving her full attention to Adora’s nether region. She pushed the end of her shirt up, giving it to the blonde to hold and felt herself mesmerized by the girl’s sacred spring, its pure waters dripping and trickling out of her body while her entrance fluttered bashfully under Catra’s line of sight.

“My, my, princess. You’re absolutely _soaked_.” she noted with pride as she ran her fingers through her slick slit, “Did you get this wet just by playing with me?” she asked, letting her fingers bathe in her youthful fountain.

“Yeah…” Adora sighed in delight, letting her hips rise up to meet Catra’s teasing fingers. The brunette loved how honest she was, how she was so willing to acknowledge her desires and pleasures before her without hesitation, making her heart swell for more than one reason.

Catra giggled, moving her fingers out of the way and pressing the palms of her hands into the girl’s inner thigh and keeping them spread apart for her. “You must have been sitting on this for a while then… Here, let me return the favor.” she whispered, inching herself closer before taking her first lick of Adora’s flavor.

The blonde hummed at the contact, her lips pursing together as her body tried to keep up with the brunette’s tongue. Catra felt herself already becoming addicted to the taste, feeling like even the highest-grade treasures of the world had nothing on the girl. Her lips wrapped around her clit, kissing and sucking and enjoying the feel of it pressed to her tongue. And Adora’s sweet little gasps, how her thighs trembled and her hips shook, just made everything taste so much better—like the whip cream and cherry on top.

Her lips pulled away, keeping its suction on Adora’s little nub until the distance between forced it out of her clinging mouth. Her tongue flicked out, licking her lips and giving herself a clean slate before diving back in. She slurped at her opening, drinking her up like she was a holy chalice and dipping her tongue inside to pull out even more.

“Catra…” Adora moaned her name and she felt her own sex twinge with delight.

“Feeling good, princess?” Catra whispered against her, her eyes fluttering up to examine her work on the blonde’s face. She watched her chest hitch under her tongue, how her breath caught in her throat and was released in a tapered moan that faded into a sigh.

Those blue eyes met with hers, staring down with all her affection, all her arousal, all her insatiable need for the girl knelt between her legs. “Yeah…” she breathed out, a hand falling to Catra’s thick locks and interweaving their soft, voluminous body through her fingers, “Keep going…”

Catra felt her chest fill itself with an indescribable feeling that could hardly be summed up with one word. It was suffocating yet invigorating; it was crushing but liberating. It wasn’t just that she wanted her. No, she _needed_ her. At this very moment, she felt she would die if she didn’t consume every last drop of the blonde.

Her mouth devoured her, immersing herself in every helpless twitch and every desperate thrust against her lips. She lived for Adora’s moans, her ears breathing them in and her mind holding them in her heart. They sunk deep into her core and echoed inside her dripping cunt, the feeling knocking at the back of her head for some relief against the growing pressure. A hand left Adora’s thighs, creeping down her body and letting her fingers work her own slick through her folds. She slathered her clit in the slippery stuff, grinding against her fingers to beg herself for more.

The sensation sent a moan flowing through her mouth and landing her hot breath against Adora’s pussy, feeling her thighs shiver under her clenching grip while the artist’s hand began to pull Catra’s face in deeper.

The blonde could hardly keep her eyes open but she tried—desperately, she tried. Her eyes, half-lidded and half-closed, fought to hold onto the image of the brunette’s face buried deep into her thighs, how her fingernails dug into the skin of her thighs and turned the flesh red with their bite. She could faintly catch the twitching and jolting motions of Catra’s hips as her fingers burrowed deep into her drenched cavern, trying to sate her returned appetite as she continued to eat her out like a wild beast.

“Catra… fuck, Catra…” Adora moaned, her upper body leaning over Catra’s head, unable to resist pushing her in even deeper.

The brunette could hardly breathe, her nostrils filling themselves with the blonde’s feminine scent. She felt she could pass out at any minute, that she could die from the lack of oxygen crushing her lungs and she loved every second of it. Her inner walls clung around her fingers, tightening and milking as she reached her peak. She let moan after piercing moan press into the blonde’s sex, tasting her pussy’s trembling desperation as she began to lose her grip.

“Catra! Catra!” Adora cried for her, slipping from the edge, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” she begged as her body fell further and further into the dark, euphoric abyss where only pleasure and Catra resided.

Catra let out a gasp for air as Adora’s grip finally loosened, panting close to her pelvis as she rested her cheek against the girl’s thighs, her eyes looking up at her in utter bliss. She could feel the blonde’s fingers uncoil from her hair, a lingering sting left behind but it was quickly soothed away by the girl’s gentle ministrations and massaging touch.

She faintly heard an adoring giggle fill the blonde’s chest, billowing out like a sweet breeze in her ears. “Catra, are you just going to stay down there?” she asked and only received a soft hum of acknowledgment. Adora laughed again, “C’mere…” she reached down, helping Catra back onto her lap and letting her cling close to her body, enveloping her in an intense heat that she never wanted to get away from.

Her head turned towards the sketchpad, curiosity poking its head through the fog clouding her brain. “How far did you get anyway?” she asked against the nape of Adora’s neck.

She felt the blonde’s head turn towards the book as well and felt the buzzing of a contemplative hum go through her throat. “There’s still a bit more to go before I’ve fully captured you.” she finally answered after a second longer.

“Is that right?” Catra asked, the gears in her head slowly turning before a loose smirk found its way to her lips, “Guess we’ll have to work on it some more later.”

Adora watched her silently, affection coating her blue eyes and giving them a glossy finish. “Certainly,” she said, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead, “Just let me know when you’re ready to continue.”

“Mm,” Catra hummed at the idea.

At the moment, she couldn’t think of a time when that would be. Could be in a couple of hours. Could be in a couple of days. But she wasn’t too concerned about the scheduling details because her mind and body were too busy concerning themselves with the here and now. And here felt pretty amazing right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not sorry for indulging this kink. After suggesting it in the first part, I needed to see it fulfilled in this little side story/epilogue. As far as I know, this series is done but it was a ton of fun to let my degeneracy run rampant for a while.   
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, it was really encouraging to see the positive reception for my smuttiest work on AO3.


End file.
